The Avengers and Spider-Man
by The.Amazing.Spider-Ling
Summary: The Avengers are interested in Spider-Man but do heros always do things for the right reasons? Will Peter be able to protect his secret ID from earths mightiest heros and S.H.I.E.L.D. Rated T for a few swear words... oops :) This is just some stuff I had in my head, hope you all enjoy! I OWN NOTHING :(
1. Hello Spider-Man

To say that Peter was having a bad week was an understatement… he was having a terrible one.

To start it all off, he was out on patrol until 3 am on Sunday night (monday morning really). He didn't mean to, but right as he decided to call it a night at 12 am… a fire started in an apartment building no less than 3 blocks away from his apartment.

On Monday when he woke up at 6 to take a shower and get ready for school, he fell flat on his face because he stepped on some legos that Ned had dropped when he found out Peter was Spider-Man (one of last weeks issues). When he got into the shower though, he realized his entire back was covered in burns… yay.

On Tuesday, he had a sensory overload due to all of his senses being dialed up to 11 and almost passed out in the bathroom from the pain it caused.

On Wednesday, he actually passed with flying colors on his math test (not really sure how, he never listened). But after school, Flash gave him the usual mid-week beating, though it wasn't as bad as usual.

On Thursday, things went from bad to worse (if that was even possible at this point), when Peter was out on his petrol. It was around 10 and to be honest, not much had happened other than an attempted robbery and a cat stuck in a tree. At least, until a certain red and gold tin can made his way around the skies trying to find a certain little spider. Of course, not trusting Stark whatsoever, Peter slipped into the shadows and watched as Iron Man landed on the roof he was just on. Peter heard a com conversation with his enhanced hearing, saying that they were looking for him… oh great.

On Friday, everything went to absolute shit (as if it wasn't already) and a staged robbery now left Peter mask to face with none other than Captain-freaking-America… Wow… just… wow. That's where Peter was now.

"Hello Spider-Man"

"Whats up Spangles" Peter knew he had to get out of this somehow… but how could he, Cap had a forearm against his chest and Peter's right hand in his left, while Peters left hand somehow got painfully stuck between his back and the brick wall he was pushed against.

"Look, I know this looks bad, but we need you to come with us." He sounded almost sad to be doing this to the vigilante.

"Oh really, can you explain a little better than that?" He knew he was being a little rube with his tone, but his left arm really hurt behind his back. Every time he tried to push Cap off him, the guy wouldn't budge, Peter knew he was stronger than Cap (He's a genius and can write an algorithm to calculate strength) so why couldn't he push him off.

"That's not going to work, Hawkeye hit you with a strength reducing drug when you swung by the tower on your way here." said Steve when he realized Spider-Man was trying to pry himself from Cap's grasp

Damn. He should have listened to his spidey sense… but it was only a low tingle so he ignored it. Classic Parker luck.

"This calls for better circumstances I guess." Steve sighed

"Tell me about it." Peter retorted. At that moment a man in a purple dress shirt and dress pants came out of the shadows of the alley and flashed a light in Peter's eyes, causing the young vigilante to fall to the ground, paralyzed from the neck down.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!" Peter yelled.

"We needed to get you back to the tower, but you obviously didn't want to come. We couldn't sedate you because then you wouldn't know if we took off your mask or not, this way you know what we are doing but you cannot fight us."

"How long does this last?" Peter could hear the anger in his voice, but he didn't care at that point.

"Around an hour until you can start to move." Peter groaned.

"I have a life you know… people I need to go see…"

"Sorry, Kid" Said the man


	2. What do you Want?

**You guys are so nice! I'm glad you like the story. Please comment your suggestions because I would love to add them into the story (I will give you credit for them). I know I wrote this chapter really fast, but don't expect new chapters everyday (I just happened to have free time after school today). Well, onto CHAPTER 2...**

"Widow, can you bring the van around now?" Cap asked into an earpiece that Peter didn't notice before.

"On my way" was the response, but the only reason Peter heard it was because of his enhanced hearing. About a minute later, a black van with tinted windows and the signature Avengers logo printed it's the side, pulled up to the end of the ally.

"This is kidnapping you know?" Peter tried

"Sorry kid, but we need to talk to you." Cap said sadly, obviously not liking the situation. He picked up the vigilante and realized how light he was… sure he was short, but in Caps arms he was noticeably lighter than an average adult. That worried Cap quite a bit.

"Put me down!" Peter was actually worried about how the situation was going, what was he going to tell Aunt May? But all Cap did was lay Peter into the back of the van and close the doors after he and the other man crawled in too.

"Let's go Widow." Cap said, and the van drove off.

-Line Break-

Peter was not placed in a wheelchair so it was more comfortable for him and Cap didn't have to carry him. When they arrived at Avengers tower, Peter tried not let his jaw drop to the floor when none other than the billionaire himself showed up. Of course, it was his tower, but Peter was still amazed to see THE Tony Stark walk out the doors to greet him. Ya, Peter didn't trust Stark, but the man was an actual genius and Peter loved science.

"Spider-Man," he greeted "just the arachnid I wanted to see!"

"Stark." Peter said, internally freaking out but he kept his angry exterior

"Let's take this inside shall we." Tony said with a smile. Cap wheeled Peter into the building and an awkward elevator ride (consisting of Cap, a masked vigilante, Tony Stark, the man, and Black Widow) later, they were in a large room with a glass wall that overlooked New York. Widow had gone to the gym to train, leaving just the four men.

"Welcome the the Avengers common room, kid" said Tony with his arms open like he was presenting the world.

"What exactly did you people do to me?" said Peter. The question obviously caught them off guard because they all looked slightly shocked.

"The flash interrupted the connection from your brain and the rest of your body. It only does enough damage to be healed in an hour, it's been 20 minutes. Oh and by the way, my name is Bruce Banner" The man in the purple shirt said.

"Ok…" Peter said with a growing smile under his mask, "I guess that's why I can do this." Peter then kicked out of the wheelchair and landed a solid punch in Cap's stomach. When he bent forward, Peter took the shield off of his back and webbed it to the ceiling (the idiots didn't take his web shooters… ha). The then webbed Tony and Bruce to the wall and then quickly turned and did the same to Cap, then walked to the porch.

Sorry to bounce folks, but this Spider isn't free right now." He quipped.

"Kid, we just wanted to talk." Said Tony.

"What part of not free don't you people understand." Pater said. Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce sighed, but Peter didn't care, he just dove over the railing and fell towards the ground until he shot out a web at the last second.

-Line Break-

"I knew our approach wouldn't work." Said Bruce once Spider-Man dove off the edge.

"We screwed this up… big time." Cap sighed.

"Yup." Tony and Bruce said in unison. Widow then walked into the room and started laughing when she saw the three men webbed to the walls.

"Laugh it up, Natasha," Tony said "but Fury s going to be mad at all of us when he finds out we A) didn't help the kid, and B) didn't find out who he is.

"That sounds like a personal issue Stark," Natasha said wiping the tears from her eyes "I did my job." And with that she left the room and left the three to figure out how they were going to get off of the walls.


	3. New Plan

**This story has ideas taken from a fan with the username "Love" (hope you like it)**

 **Wow... I am very blown away by how much you guys love this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days... school sucks. Well anyways, heres chapter 3...**

It was Saturday morning… and let's just say that Peter was not having the best weekend already. He didn't go to bed last night, at all. He decided to spend his entire night fighting crime in the city that never sleeps just to get his mind off of the FREAKING AVENGERS going after him.

"Uhg" Peter groaned as he pulled himself through his window at 7 am. Sure he just swung around and kicked a few criminals asses… but he hadn't slept in 24 hours and hadn't eaten since 12 the previous day. And let's just say hypermetabolism is a bitch. Then one thought crossed his mind as he peeled the suit off his aching body. Aunt May. Peter raced down the stairs once he was in pjs (cause why not) and saw no one there. No waffles. No coffee. Nobody.

"May." He yelled up the stairs then waited a second, but a response never came.

"What's this?" Peter questioned as he picked up sticky note that was on the table and read it out loud.

"Gone shopping. I'll back in a few hours. -May"

"Wait…" Peter had noticed that the note was dated (a habit of May's) as yesterday's date.

"So she didn't come home last night… or she would have thrown away the note." Peter was starting to get worried. Then all of a sudden, his spidey sense went haywire. But not like it normally did, it was different than when he was in danger… he didn't know how it was different, but it was. But at that exact moment, the doorbell rang and his spidey sense got even more frantic.

"Hello" Peter said when he opened the door to reveal an officer.

"Peter Parker?" Said the man.

"Ya…"

"I'm sorry to inform you but your aunt was in an accident and didn't make it." Peter was broken at that… he couldn't hear what the officer said after that. His world started to fall apart before his eyes and he didn't know what to do.

"Thank you for letting me know" Peter said, but it was just above a whisper.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." with that the man turned and left Peter. He shut the door and slid to the floor and stared blankly in front of him, then all he saw was black.

-Line Break-

"Cap, what on earth happened." said none other than Tony stark once all the webbing was removed from the room and the shield was off the ceiling.

"The plan didn't work." was the reply.

"I thought saying that we wanted him to trust us and not removing the mask was perfect bait to get him into the tower so we could go all Avengers on him. Eye-patch is going to kill us." Tony huffed.

"JARVIS," Steve called to the ceiling "tell the rest of the team to go the the conference room in five minutes."

" _Yes, Mister Rogers._ " came the british voice from the ceiling. Five minutes later, all of the Avengers were seated in the slick black rolling chairs in the conference room. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and even Thor (who was on earth because Asgard was running smoothly these days) sat in the room.

"Look," Steve said once they were all listening "we obviously can't attack him now, he knows we want him here, so we need to figure out who is behind the mask without physically having him here."

"JARVIS," Tony called "bring up everything we have on Spider-Man"

" _Yes Sir._ " JARVIS responded. A dozen or so videos popped up in front of Tony.

"That's it?" Natasha said.

"He's practically a dead end," Clint spoke "no video stay up for long before it is taken down, probably by the spider himself."

"So, he takes down the videos..." Tony smirked.

"Oh no Tony." Bruce said, being the only one to pick up on the man's idea.

"What?" The rest of the Avengers said in unison.

"JARVIS," Tony said, ignoring the rest of the group "upload a video of Spider-Man swinging through Queens on YouTube and tell me when it gets deleted."

" _Yes Sir._ " JARVIS said.

"We're going to hack a hacker." Tony smirked as he spun in a circle in his chair.

 **DUNNN DUNNN DUHHHH... I can't wait to keep writing this story! Leave suggestions of what you want to happen.**


	4. Who are You?

**Hello people! Sorry it's been a bit since I have uploaded... a bad storm made my town lose power :( BUT I'M BACK!**

 **I will probably start uploading on Wednesday's and Saturdays (no** **specific** **time tho)**

 **I am also changing the bio of this story because I want to take it in a new direction... oh well**

 **Some people thought that I gave up on this story (I DID NOT) and heres your new chapter...**

Peter woke up to knocks echoing off the wooden door that he was lying right in front of. It must have only been a few hours later because he could still see light shining through the windows. He stood up and cautiously opened the door, only to see a well dressed woman standing on the porch.

"Oh, Hello, you must be Peter." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hi." Peter said, feeling uneasy as to why she was here.

"My name is Susan," she said offering a hand which Peter shook "I work with Child Services in the Queens area." At this, Peter felt all of the blood leave his face.

"...Ok?" He said in a shaky voice.

"Well, we have reason to believe that your Aunt was your last living relative. So either you confirm you have another relative who is willing to take you in or we place you into our foster care system." She finished with a smile.

"Uh… May was my last living relative." Peter said more to the ground than to Susan.

"Then, Peter, you can go pack up a few of your things and we will be on our way!" Peter needed to find a way out of this

"Ok… just wait here." Then he closed the door and didn't even wait for an answer. He ran to the kitchen, grabbed the emergency money that May kept in the cookie jar, ran upstairs, packed up his suit, homework, phone, laptop, charging cords for both and other needs, then unlocked his window. He pulled himself out and climber to the roof where he started jumping to other roofs and away from his old apartment as fast as he could.

-Line Break-

"Anything yet JARVIS?" Tony asked as he leaned back in his chair.

" _Nothing yet, Sir._ " Said the AI. All of the Avengers in the room groaned.

"Tony, it's been 2 hours. Why don't we go out and look for him?" Said Cap.

"When do his patrols usually start?" Asked Clint.

"JARVIS, bring up anything that hasn't been deleted about when Spider-Man has been seen." Tony said rubbing his eyes.

" _Yes Sir._ " JARVIS responded. Then a chart popped up in front of Tony.

"This says that he only goes between around 9:30 P.M. - 1:30 A.M. ish on weekdays, and on the weekends, he does morning patrols from around 8 A.M. - 10 A.M. ish and at night he goes around 9:00 P.M. - 2:30 A.M." Tony finished.

"Wait, so you're telling me his patrol times are based on if it's a weekend or if it's weekday?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, that's what he said… why?" Clint asked.

"JARVIS, has Spider-Man ever been seen between 7:30 A.M. - 2:15 P.M. on a weekday, excluding days where any high school in Queens has been out for any reason." Steve asked, wanting JARVIS to disprove his theory.

" _No, Sir._ " Came the response Steve did not want. Everyone in the room went dead silent.

"Hold on, you're telling me that Spider-Man is a teenager," Tony said with a shocked look on his face. "the same one who beat us and has been avoiding S.H.I.E.L.D. for months?"

"What is the problem with the age of the Man of Spiders?" Thor boomed from where he sat, making everyone clap their hands over their ears, which is why he doesn't talk much in meetings.

"Ages on Earth are a little different buddy." Bruce said with a smile. Thor just nodded, not wanting to hurt his friends anymore.

"Back to the real problem." Tony continued as he tapped furiously across his keyboard. He had hacked into every single school database in Queens in around a minute (less than) and had used an algorithm to pull any student who had the known characteristics of Spider-Man.

"Between 5.6 and 5.9 … around 140 pounds … brown hair (from when the cops pulled off his mask during the whole Lizard incident)," Tony looked at the information put into the screen as it ran through the systems. "wow we don't have anything on this guy, like literally at all." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This better be a coincidence, no high schooler can evade us for this long." Natasha said from her chair.

-Line Break-

Peter was still running, he didn't know where he was going yet, but he wanted to be away from his house. He didn't care where he was, until he stopped in front of an unfamiliar metal door. He didn't know what drew him to this place, he just went there.

"Might as well try." Peter said as he slid the door open. He was shocked to see where he was,he was in the old abandoned warehouse where he learned to actually use his Spider-Man abilities

"If I fix this up a bit, this could be great" Peter said with a smirk.

 **I LOVE how much you guys care about this story… please keep leaving amazing comments**


	5. Battle of the Minds

**Like promised, I now upload on Wednesdays and Saturdays... and today is Saturday!**

 **Remember to leave comments on how the story should continue... I give you guys credit bc it's not my ideas :)**

 **See you all on Wednesday... Here's your new chapter.**

JARVIS had brought up a list after the algorithm was complete, a list of 172 young boys attending high school in Queens. Along with a picture of Spider-Man swinging through the streets (it was on the Daily Bugle website)

"So how on earth do we narrow this down even more?" Steve asked.

"You underestimate modern technology way too much Capsicle." Tony replied with a smile. Tony tapped away on the keyboard some more to narrow down the search by things other than appearance this time.

"Has been in the city every time our web slinger has and has dropped school on the days Spidey ups his patrol on weekdays." Tony finished.

"There is still 79 kids Stark." Natasha stated.

"What else could we add?" Clint asked. They all stared intensely at the picture.

"What about those mechanisms on his wrist Tony, have you ever seen anything like them?" Bruce added. Tony zoomed in on the black bracelet-looking contraption of the outside of Spider-Man's suit. He ran the bracelets through a search bar and nothing came up.

"So he made them?" Steve questioned.

"Looks like Spidey could have a knack for science." Tony said. He put the most likely above average grade in science into the algorithm… 5 people left.

"JARVIS, pull up anything you can find on all 5 kids." Tony said.

" _Yes Sir._ " JARVIS said. 5 screens came up in a semi-circle around Tony. who looked at them all with interest.

"So the Man of Spiders could be one of these 5 young humans?" Thor said in as much of a whisper as he could use.

"I have a feeling based on Tony's algorithm and all of the information used, he is one of these 5." Steve sighed, to him they all looked too young to be handling any of this… they were just high schoolers.

"Let's just check to see who has been seen at the sametime as Spider-Man, and it should narrow down the 5 kids even more." Clint said and Tony nodded typing the keyboard for a few more seconds until he hit enter and waited until there were just two names left…

"Logan Riff and Peter Parker," Tony read from the screen. "Peter Parker sounds oddly familiar…" He closed all of the other screens until it was just the screen holding all of Logan's information and the screen holding all of Peter's information.

"JARVIS, scan for anything that is abnormal or that we should know about them to see if we can choose which one is Spidey." Tony said leaning back in his chair.

" _Sir, it seems that Mr. Riff doesn't have anything abnormal in his files or denying and or confirming that he is Spider-Man._ " JARVIS spoke.

"And what about Peter?" Bruce asked.

-Line Break-

Peter had made a little bit of progress in his new 'house', but he didn't get much farther than tinkering with the electricity so the lights work and he can charge his devices, building locks to keep on the doors, and canvassing the area to look for contingency escape plans.

"Time to look through the web for Spider-Man and then go on patrol." Peter smiled as he glanced at his watch. Despite knowing the only thing about Spider-Man on the web was nowhere near close to knowing his secret ID, he needed to take everything off the internet. He would also be extremely tired after beating up low life criminals, but he loved saving Queens. Peter opened his computer and just simply Google searched Spider-Man. But that's when he saw a YouTube video titled 'Spider-Man saves woman from street thugs'.

"How on earth did someone get a video of me?" Peter questioned because he was always super careful to avoid people's phone cameras. When he opened the video, it was from a security camera.

"This dude hacked a camera just to get the video taken down, too bad." Peter shrugged as he started to take down the video.

-Line Break-

" _Mr. Parker seems to…"_ JARVIS got cut off by a beeping noise " _Sir, the YouTube video is being hacked into to be taken down._ "

"Finally." They all said in unison as Tony started to try to hack into the hacker's computer.

-Line Break-

Peters laptop warned him that someone was trying to hack it (he was just that good at programming computers).

"What?" Peter said as he was starting to get worried, which made him work even harder.

-Line Break-

"Woah, this guy is actually kind of good." Bruce said looking at Tony's screen.

"You can beat him though, right Stark?" Natasha asked.

"I think I can, but he is an inhumanely fast typer and he's blocking me out so fast that I can't break through his firewall." Tony said not looking up from his screen.

"Tony, I have never seen anyone type that fast… are you sure this isn't an AI you're fighting?" Bruce said.

"JARVIS?," Tony said still not looking up "is this code pre-programmed or am I actually hacker-to-hacker fighting?"

" _You are currently 'hacker-to-hacker fighting', Sir_ " JARVIS responded.

-Line Break-

"Oh come on, just give up!" Peter was getting angry. This part of his day usually only took around 5 minutes, and he never had to fight another hacker before.

"Finally." Peter said guiding his hands go to his forehead and covering his eyes. He had won the battle of the hackers.

-Line Break-

"NO!" Tony and Bruce said in unison as the screen went blank.

"What has happened?" Thor whispered.

"Spider-Man won, that's what happened." Natasha said crossing her arms.

"If Spider-Man won, then he must be a real genius if he's good at science and technology." Bruce added

"JARVIS, what were you going to Say about Peter before the whole video incident." Steve asked.

" _Well Captain Rogers, It seems that Mr. Parker applied for an internship a month ago._ " JARVIS stated.

"That's where I heard his name," Tony said jumping out of his chair "I read his application when I was looking for intern and he applied."

"Now what?" Clint asked.

"I have an idea…" Tony said as he walked out the door leaving the rest of the Avengers looking at each other.

 **Oooooo... What's Tony up to... I know what he's up to but you all don't (I know I'm a terrible person:) ) Check back Wednesday to find out!**


	6. Meet the Intern

**Hi! It is** **Wednesday** **, so here is your new chapter!**

 **Please leave comments on what you want to happen... i'm out of ideas bc this has gone longer than I have** **originally** **thought... thanks for**

 **your support!**

It was Sunday, the longest week of Peter Parker's life was over (and the Avengers didn't know his secret ID)

" _Seriously, do they not get the concept of a secret?_ " Peter thought. They hadn't blatantly asked for it, but he knew it was coming. That was the point of the whole 'trust' thing they talked about.

The funeral was planned for next Saturday at 12, not big or anything just a couple friends and Peter. She would have liked it.

Peter had found his name in the 'Missing Children of Queens' section of a free newspaper he got in the back of a mail office. The article said that the Child Protection Agency was keeping his apartment in hope that he would come back to it, which he wasn't until he turned 18… but he is 15. But, keeping the apartment meant that the mail was still going to it, so he decided that every day he would go collect the mail sent for him (nothing addressed for May… mainly because the bills were the PSA's problem now)

The week was going by relatively smoothly, he would go to school, go collect the mail, go back to his new 'house' (he would be extremely careful to make sure that the PSA wasn't following him, they kept showing up after school to see if he would come with them. But they couldn't do anything so he just wouldn't even stop to talk to them.), cry about May's death, do some homework, take down a couple YouTube videos and occasional articles, and then go on patrol.

It was Wednesday now, he had gone to school, then gone to collect the mail. As he walked through the back alleyways of New York, he opened a fancy looking envelope addressed to him. The first thing he read was an unmissable Stark Industries logo across the top of the paper. The first line read 'Dear Mr. Parker, We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to take the position as Tony Stark/s intern'. Peter nearly collapsed in the alley.

"Oh no…" were the words that came out. His mind kept going to 'how am I going to hide my secret ID if I have to be in the same room as Iron Man'.

At the bottom of the page, there was a scedule. It said that he would be at Avenger's Tower on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays (unless told otherwise). His first day was going to be Friday. After the initial shock, Peter was able to think again.

"I can totally do this," Peter told himself "i've kept my secret this long." With that he shoved all the mail into his bag and walked to his 'house'.

-Line Break-

" _Sir, there has been another Spider-man sighting._ " came JARVIS's voice over the speakers.

"Okay, JARVIS, see if you can track him over security cameras." said the billionaire.

" _There is no security camera in the city able to track him right now, but I will record any footage that does._ " said JARVIS. Tony just smirked and continued working in his lab.

-Line Break-

Thursday passed pretty well, but Peter was sore from swinging around the city. Friday was a different story though. That story' antagonist is Flash Thompson.

"PUNY PARKER" echoed down the halls after the bell rang. 10 minutes later and Peter was sporting a black eye and probably a few bruised ribs. Oh great... for the first day of his new job, he had a black eye.

When Peter entered Avengers Tower, there was close to 50 people walking through the lobby, all seeming to be in a hurry to get his spidey sense also started to buzz, it wasn't going haywire so he wasn't in intimate danger, he decided it was nothing and tried to forget about it. Not knowing where to go, he walked over to the front desk and decided to ask the employee at the computer.

"Uh, hi… I'm Peter, Peter Parker." 'nice going Parker' he thought.

"Hello Mr. Parker, what can I help you with." said the man with a smile.

"Mr. Stark just hired me as his intern and I have no idea where to go." he said.

"Oh yes, here's your key card, it does not give you access to the Avengers levels, but it does give you access to all other levels of the tower." said the man.

"Did he tell you where I should go?" Peter asked.

"Go to the elevator and the AI will direct you based on Mr. Starks wishes."

"Thank you." Peter finished while walking over to the elevator. It opened a few seconds after he pressed the button and he entered the elevator.

" _What floor?_ " came a british voice, almost making Peter jump and stick to the ceiling (which would have been very, very bad).

"Ugh, my name is Peter Parker… Tony Stark's intern… I don't know where to go." He felt like an idiot.

" _Mr. Stark is on an Avengers floor, which you have been denied access to. He has told me to send you to Ms. Potts office._ " The doors opened and Peter stepped out. He walked up to another receptionist desk and decided to ask her.

"Ugh, I'm looking for Ms. Potts." Peter said.

"Do you have an appointment?" she said without looking up from the paperwork she was working on.

"No, I ugh…" But before Peter could finish another voice cut in.

"Rose… Tony sent him, you can let him in."

"Her office is over there, you can just walk in." she said with a smile and pointed at a slightly transparent glass door.

"Thank you." Peter said. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw a woman with vibrant red hair sitting behind a big desk with neat piles of paperwork on the edges and a laptop in the center.

"Hello Peter, I'm Pepper Potts," she said holding out her hand after standing up and walking around the desk "I'm the CEO of Stark Industries."

"Hi." Peter said taking her hand and shaking it. He knew who she was, she was Tony Starks girlfriend.

"Oh my, what happened to your eye?" Peter had honestly forgotten about it, he had been nervous since he had entered the building and his spidey sense was still buzzing.

"Oh, just some kids at school." He tried to shrug it off like it was nothing.

"You get bullied?" She honestly looked worried.

"I wouldn't call it bullying, just jocks being jocks." He said putting his hands in his pockets. He would have to go to the bathroom in about an hour to punch himself in the face so his eye didn't magically heal. These powers are a blessing and a curse.

"Ok… well, since Tony is in the labs, he said we could work together today. So I thought you could help me go through all this sorting." she motioned to the piles on her desk.

"Yea." said Peter as he put his backpack down on the chair and helped he go through the papers.

-3 hours later-

"Bye Peter." Pepper said as he walked out of the room with his backpack and into the elevator.

"Bye." he waved before the doors closed. Once he had left Pepper went back to her office and told JARVIS to get Tony to come to her office. 5 minutes later he was there.

"So, how was he?" Tony asked as he nearly burst through the door.

"You really think that he is Spider-man?" He had told her everything when he told her they were getting an intern.

"Ya.. why?" Tony started to look sad almost.

"He gets bullied Tony, by jocks... probably because of his GPA. Do you think Spider-Man gets bullied?" She said.

"What? That means it's Riff," Tony sighed. "Peter has a higher GPA than he does, I was actually excited to work with him."

"Tony! You can't send Peter a letter saying 'oh, sorry! The only reason you got the job was because we thought you were Spider-Man and by the way you're fired', are you stupid?" Pepper asked angrily.

"I guess we could keep him and not tell him about the whole Spider-Man thing…" Tony said more to himself than to Pepper.

"Thank you!," Pepper said throwing her hands up "he'll be back Monday, you better actually meet him."

"Fine." Tony said as he walked back to his lab.


	7. We Meet Again

**Guys, I honestly love the feedback… it is so amazing to read and makes me want to keep writing this story! I have some things planned for future stories, but anyways, here's chapter 7!**

The Avengers were sitting in the living room area casually talking to each other at around 12 A.M. Sunday evening (Monday morning for you technical people), except for Natasha who was following Logan Riff and Thor who had to go back to Asgard. Well, until the elevator opened and out stepped Natasha in her Black Widow uniform.

"So, what did you find out about Riff?" asked Tony

"Well, I found out that he is not Spider-Man." said Natasha calmly taking off her gloves.

"What? If it's not Parker or Riff, than who is Spider-man? Are you sure it's not either of them?" Steve asked.

"I was watching Riff when Spider-Man was spotted 20 minutes ago, it's not him." said Natasha.

"Pepper said Peter is bullied and showed up with a black eye, they were together for 3 hours and his eye didn't heal. If he was Spider-Man, it would have at least started healing." Tony concluded.

"How is neither of them Spider-Man?" Steve asked.

"He must be throwing us off somehow… but how?" Clint added.

"I saw we just wait until he is spotted again and go catch him this time… none of that 'trust us' bull shit we innitially went with." Tony said leaning back in his chair. Steve was going to defend their decision that they made last time, but JARVIS stopped him.

" _Sir, Spider-Man has been spotted 4 blocks west from your current location._ " said the AI.

"What's he doing J?" asked Tony as all the Avengers sprang up to get their uniforms and Bruce went to a computer.

" _He is in a burning building at the current moment, but the anti-vigilante task force has been called as well._ " said JARVIS.

"Send in a call saying he's gone, we don't need to handle them right now." said Natasha.

" _Yes, Miss. Romanoff."_

-Line Break-

Smoke. All Peter saw was smoke. He was lowering the last person out of the building and not a moment too soon because once his feet left the ground and out the window, the building collapsed. Peter swung over the crowd of people and ignored the shouts from the police and gave the applauding citizens a wave until he jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and practically collapsed. He was covered head to toe in black soot and it seemed his lungs were full of it. To make things even better… Iron Man landed right in front of him.

"Hey Spiderling." he said opening his faceplate

"Stark, what's up?" Spider-Man said between coughs

"Oh ya know the usual, just flying around the city and thought I'd stop by." said Tony. At that moment Peter's spider sense buzzed softly.

"Is that why you have Hawkeye pointing an arrow at my back." Peter smirked under his mask as he saw Stark's eyes flash with a look of surprise. Peter's spider sense buzzed again.

"Oh, how pleasant for the rest of you to join." Spider-Man said and about 2 seconds later the rest of the Avengers (minus Thor and the Hulk) came out and stood next to Stark. 'Crap' was the only word going through Peter's mind.

"You need to come with us Spider-Man" said Cap.

"I don't have any free time, sorry. I have things to do in the morning." said Peter with a shrug.

"Like school?" said Natasha crossing her arms. They all saw Spider-Man tense at the mention of the fact he was young enough to still be in school.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Peter looking at them all individually.

"Enough talk," said Tony ringing his faceplate back up "come with us now." The rest of the Avengers looked ready to pounce on Peter.

"I don't think so." All hell broke loose.

There were punches and kicks in a mix of puns and quick comments. Peter would be fighting one person and turn to fight another. He was doing ok until his spider sense made him dodge a blue repulsor blast from Iron Man and he had to shield his enhanced eyes, not being able to dodge an arrow to the leg. He pulled it out and continued to fight in the sea of chaos.

-Line Break-

"Hey did you see that Tony?" said Cap as Spider-Man dodged a repulsor beam and shielded his eyes.

"See what?" cme Tony's voice through the coms.

"He had to shield his eyes from your repulsor blast." said Steve as he threw his shield, only to be dodged by Spider-Man and and back in Steve's hands.

"You mean he doesn't have normal vision?" asked Tony.

"I think his eye-sight is even more enhanced than mine." said Steve.

"Meaning his other senses must be enhanced too." Tony finished.

"I have a plan." said Bruce.

"What is it Banner?" said Tony.

"Hawkeye, fire sound frequency arrows with a high frequency at the building to hurt only people with enhanced hearing. Tony, make random pulses with your repulsors so he can't anticipate when to shut his eyes. Natasha you need to keep fighting him so he keeps his eyes open for Tony. And Steve, you have to get out of there before we even start or you're going to have a sensory overload along with Spider-Man." A mix of 'ok' and 'got it' filled the coms until Steve and Clint said they were ready.

"When I say go, Clint activate the arrows and Tony, when he starts to fight Natasha again after the sound frequencies, use your repulsor blasts," said Bruce. "3, 2, 1… Go!"

-Line Break-

I guess Hawkeye is losing his touch." said Peter as he watched multiple strange arrows with metal balls miss the fight and embed themselves in the ground. "I guess Cap and Iron Man are too old for this stuff." said Peter when he noticed Captain America wasn't anywhere to be seen and Iron Man was just floating above the fight. Now it was just him and Black Widow. He had this under control. Well, he thought he did until a ear piercing screech came out of nowhere. His ears were definitely bleeding.

"Agh!" He yelled as his hands went up to his ears and he felt a foot connect with his back and he toppled to the ground. He was practically Black Widow's new punching bag so he had to remove his hands from his ears to block her attacks. But that's when his vision was flooded with random bursts of light and he stumbled away from the fight and closed his eyes and covered his ears.

"No, no, no…" said Peter as his breathing became more difficult. He could also still hear the horrible sound.

"Oh good, you're familiar with sensory overloads." said Iron Man as he landed next to Black Widow. Peter fell to his knees.

"Agh!" Peter screamed because his brain felt like it was being shredded. This couldn't be happening, not here. Peter knew he couldn't run in his condition, let alone` with two Avengers standing less than 10 feet from him. The edges of his eyesight started to blacken and he had no idea how to get out of the situation.

-Line Break-

"Ugh… guys, I think his senses are heightened more than we thought." said Bruce.

"What do you mean, Bruce?" said Steve sounding worried.

"Well, he is in a lot more pain than even you would be in Steve."

"He just passed out," said Tony picking up Spider-Man from his position "I'm bringing him back to the Tower now." And with that, Tony took to the sky and Natasha meet Clint and Steve in the Avengers van.

 **Hope you liked it! See you all Wednesday!**


	8. UPDATE (Not a Chapter)

**Hello Everyone! This is not a new chapter but I have been reading the comments and I love a lot of your ideas. I have a general idea of how the story should go, so I probably won't use some of your suggestions, Sorry :(**

 **I think that if you have an idea that you can continue in your head, you should write your own story (please tell me if you do because I would love to read them!). I honestly believe a lot of these suggestions you guys are leaving could be individual stories! If you have a story idea you would like me to write a separate story about, would love to try it out for you. (I only really do Spider-Man… but I can do other Marvel characters if you would like!)**

 **My private messaging is on so please tell me the above things or just put them in a review!**

 **Anyways… here is just some things I think that should be talked about so you all know what is going on.**

 **Me:**

 **~ I update the story on Wednesday's and Saturday's**

 **~ There is no specific time I update on those days… just whenever I have time to**

 **~ I will tell you when the story is officially over**

 **~ I DO NOT KILL THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORIES**

 **~ I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS (sadly)**

 **The Story (basically a review):**

 **~ May is dead**

 **~ The Avengers do not know who Spider-Man is**

 **~ Fury is telling the Avengers to get Spider-Man**

 **~ Peter is still going to school (Midtown High)**

 **~ He lives in a warehouse**

 **~ The Avengers have 'kidnapped' him**


	9. Just Tell Us

**Hey guys… sorry for not putting this up earlier today (I had a stupid school project to finish) I hope you enjoy anyways!**

When Peter opened his eyes, the only thing he saw was white and he was meet with a strong clean smell. He also noticed the splitting headache he had and the ringing in his ears.

"Where am I?" Peter said as he sat up on a white bed and looked around the room. It had a glass wall with another room on the other side, and a steel door. When Peter looked down he realized he was wearing a pair of grey sweats, a white t-shirt. He then remembered what had happened. He reached up and touched his face, surprisingly, there was a mask.

"What?," Peter questioned as he felt the fabric of the mask "why didn't they take it off?"

"We couldn't." said a voice from the room behind the glass wall

"Oh, Hey Cap," said Peter "didn't see you come it."

"How did you keep the mask on while you were unconscious?" Cap said while crossing his arms, his face was all business.

"What do you mean?" Peter said while standing up and walking towards the glass.

"The mask, it wouldn't come off, we couldn't even get our fingers under the edge, it's like it's part of your skin." Steve said while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, it's not part of my skin. It's not even stuck to my face in any way." Peter said as he pulled the rim of the mask away from his neck, not enough to even show his jaw, just enough to show it wasn't stuck. Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Peter asked.

"How could we not get it off?" Steve said.

"I actually have no idea." Peter said after thinking about how bizarre it actually was. The freaking Avengers couldn't get his mask off.

"If you can take off then take it off." Steve said looking stern again. Peter chuckled.

"Not gunna happen, Mr. Frisbee." Peter said.

"Kid," Steve said "if you're actually trying to help people, what's the problem with having people know who's under the mask?"

"Because when the world knows who I am, and I won't be treated like everyone else. You literally have a museum about your life." Peter said.

"Because I'm not afraid of people knowing everything about me because I have nothing to hide." Steve said, it was easy for Peter to tell he was getting angry.

"Maybe some of us want to have a normal life and protect the ones we love." Peter said raising his voice.

"We all love people kid, we can help you protect them." Steve said trying to calm Peter down.

"No, I may only have a couple of friends and people I care about, but I'm not going to change their lives because I am Spider-Man." Peter said, still angry.

"Wait, kid, your friends and your own family doesn't know you're Spider-man?" Steve said slightly worried.

"I would only put them in danger if I told them, I only have one friend who knows." Peter said looking at the ground.

"Spider-Man, do you have anyone there for you if you get hurt?" asked Steve.

"I have fast healing, I'm fine." Peter said looking up again and adding the angry tone to the last part.

"No, we may not know your actual age, but we know you're just a kid. We're guessing you're still in high school." Steve said.

"And?" Peter said not understanding the problem.

"You're too young to be risking your life for the citizens of New York." Steve said raising his voice again, but not in an angry way.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do, because last time I checked there wasn't an age limit for fighting crime." Peter said matching Steve's tone.

"It's not right." Steve said lowering his voice once more.

"And kidnapping someone trying to save people is?" Peter said angrily.

"We have our reasons." Steve said.

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to find out who you were and your powers to make sure you weren't a threat." Steve said.

"How about now… does it seem like I am a threat?" Peter practically yelled.

"Kid, you might not be a threat, but they need your identity and your powers." Steve sighed.

"They? You mean you're not part of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Peter asked.

"Black Widow and Hawkeye are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and the Avengers were formed by the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., but other than that, the rest of us aren't S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." Steve stated.

"So why listen to S.H.I.E.L.D. when they you guys to bring me in?" Peter said.

"We agreed it was a better idea than the police trying to take you down, you are still not on fantastic terms with them, but they seem to understand that you are trying to help." STeve sighed.

"So what do you people care?" Peter asked.

"We want to find out what you're capable of, not destroy your image. If we tell the police to take you down, everyone will know and not trust you."

"Wow, thanks." Peter said sarcastically. Steve was going to say something else but was interrupted when a door in the other room opened and in walked Tony Stark.

"Hey Capsicle." said the billionaire.

"Tony." Steve said with a nod glancing over his shoulder.

"Has he said anything we can go off of." Tony said looking at Spider-Man.

"I'm right here," Peter said waving his arms around "and no I haven't."

"Well, Steve, Fury called for a meeting and he needs us all there." Tony said.

"Okay... Spider-Man if you change you change your mind, we'll be back later." Steve said as he turned to walk out of the room with Tony.

"Wait! You can't just leave me, what about my life?" Peter said as he moved closer to the glass.

"Sorry kid." said Tony as he shut the door and left Peter alone.

-Line Break-

"How was the chat with Spider-Man?" Clint asked as the sat in the Quinjet on their way to the Helicarrier.

"Absolutely pointless." said Steve.

"How did you spend 20 minutes in a room with a kid who never shuts up and come up with nothing?" Natasha asked.

"One thing I found out is that he hasn't even told his own family about him being Spider-Man, the only people other than himself who knows is the Lizard and one friend." said Steve

"Only two people know his identity other than him?" Tony asked.

"And one of them is one of his enemies." Bruce added.

" _Sir, ETA is about one minute and thirty seconds."_ said JARVIS.

"Thanks J." said Tony as he ran a hand over his face.

"What are we going to tell Fury?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?" Natasha questioned.

"You really want to tell him we have Spider-Man and let him take a KID into questioning and use whatever methods necessary to spill every secret about his life?" Steve asked.

"You're sure he's not older than 18?" Clint said.

"Seeing him in regular clothes, minus the mask, and actually hearing him talk, it actually sounds younger than 18." said Tony.

" _Sir, the jet has landed._ " said JARVIS.

"Ready?" Steve asked his team, who all nodded as they walked onto the deck of the Helicarrier.


	10. Deals

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING THIS UP YESTERDAY... I completely forgot about what day of the week it was and thought I uploaded this. Anyways, I would also like to say I am not following any specific movie and I make up a bunch of stuff, but I also do take parts from other movies. ENJOY!**

Peter sat on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face.

"Ugh… I have school in the morning," Peter complained "and then the… oh no…" Peter lifted his face from his hands and stared blankly at the white walls. 'The Stark Internship.' were the words that crossed his mind over and over again.

"What am I going to do?" He asked out loud, even though no one could hear it. He layed down on the bed and thought of how he was going to get out.

-Line Break-

"What's up eyepatch?" Tony said as he entered a large conference room. Bruce sent him a look that said 'shut up'.

"Avengers, what new information do you have on Spider-Man?" Fury asked ignoring Tony. All of the Avengers looked at each other.

"Even we fought him, we have no new information." Steve said.

"Did you capture him?" Fury asked.

"No." Tony said looking at Natasha and Clint. It looked as if Fury has smiled, but his glare was back in less than a second, Cap saw it.

"Why do you all keep looking at each other?" Fury asked.

"No reason Director Fury," said Clint "there was some disagreements about our next move while on the Quinjet, I think we are all still thinking about it."

"And…?" questioned Fury.

"Well, Steve and Tony think that we should confront him again, while Clint and I believe we should follow him after a patrol to see if we can confirm a home address." Natasha said, leaving the group to question when she had come up with that response.

"I think that you need to figure that out and then make your moves," said Fury "but do it fast, I want him as soon as possible." And with that, the meeting was over.

"Did anyone else see Fury's expression change when Tony said we didn't capture him?" Steve asked once the Quinjet was off the deck of the Helicarrier.

"I saw it," said Clint "but it was quick, almost as if he knows we have Spider-Man."

"I doubt he knows, right?" said Tony.

"I wouldn't put it past Fury." said Natasha.

"But how?" asked Steve.

"Hacked the security cameras and saw him in the cell?" Bruce suggested. Tony sent him a puzzled look that said 'no way he hacked MY security system'.

"Or, he's THE Nick Fury and is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. which basically knows everything." said Clint.

"They don't know the identity of Spider-Man or that scary guy from Hell's Kitchen and probably more vigilantes." Tony said, causing all of the others to send glares his way and Tony to put his hands up in a surrender position.

"Anyways," Bruce said "what's our next move."

"I think we train him." Natasha said sternly.

"What?" questioned Clint, Bruce, and Tony simultaneously.

"Think about it," said Steve "he obviously isn't trained and relies on his webs. We can ask Fury if we can take responsibility for him, so we can train him."

"Fury really wants to take him in, he could obviously be an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. if Fury decides he's not a treat, no matter how old he is." Clint said.

"What if we give Fury everything we get on Spider-Man, in exchange for Spider-Man's freedom and our help?" Steve wondered.

"If we can actually pull it off, we could actually help the kid." Tony said.

"That's a huge 'if', what if Fury doesn't agree?" Clint asked.

"We're not taking no for an answer." said Bruce.

"Agreed." said Natasha.

"Now we just need Spider-Man too." said Steve.

-Line Break-

Peter now sat on the ceiling, upside down, still wondering what he could possibly do to get out of his situation. But then the door opened, and Peter stood up, still on the ceiling, and turned to face the door. The Avengers were filing into the cell, not into the room behind the glass wall.

"Well, this is surprising." said Peter.

"We're surprising? You're on the freaking ceiling." said Hawkeye, causing Tony to nod in agreement.

"Anyways," said Steve who was trying to change the subject "we have a question for you Spider-Man."

"And that is?" asked Peter.

"Instead of handing you over to S.H.I.E.L.D., we want to train you." said Black Widow.

"So what's the question." Peter said dropping to the floor and standing roughly three feet from the Avengers.

"Can we give S.H.I.E.L.D. everything we have on you right now, in return for your freedom?" said Tony.

"How much is everything?" asked Peter.

"We don't have a lot, we have a list of names we've looked into and declared not to be your civilian identity and physical characteristics like roughly your height, weight, area you live in, etc." said Bruce.

"My freedom and identity are more important than a few traits a lot of people can have." said Peter while he thought over the deal.

"So what do you say?" asked Steve.

"I guess I can work with it," said Peter "as long as none of you go snooping into my civilian identity and I want to see thefile before it is handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We can promise none of us will, but we cannot speak on behalf of director Fury," said Clint "and sure you can see your file when it's ready."

"I'll just have to be careful about where I take my mask off I guess." said Peter as he out reached out a hand.

"Glad to hear it." said Steve shaking Spider-Man's hand

-Line Break-

When they reached the Avengers floor Tony gave him an index card containing all of the Avengers actual names and their hero names.

~ Steve Rogers / Captain America

~ Tony Stark / Iron Man

~ Clint Barton / Hawkeye

~ Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

~ Thor Odinson / Thor

~ Bruce Banner / Hulk

Below their names were the names of members of the Avengers that were lesser known to the public because they had only been seen recently.

~ Sam Wilson / Falcon

~ Bucky Barnes / was the Winter Soldier

~ Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch

~ Vision / Vision

~ T'Challa / Black Panther

~ James Rhodes / War Machine

~ Scott Lang / Ant-Man

"Here is a burner phone," said Natasha handing him a black phone "we can't track it, but all of our phone numbers are in it in case you need us or we need you."

"Thanks." Peter responded, taking the phone.

"I guess you can leave now," said Tony "oooo wait." Tony left the room and around 30 seconds later returned with a black case and Peter's web shooters.

"I made you a new suit because yours was just spandex, I didn't changes the design because I figured you liked it, and I didn't have time to touch your web thingys." Peter took the box and placed the web-shooters on his wrists.

"Thanks Tony." said the masked hero.

"Come on, you can leave now." said Steve as they all filed into the elevator. When they reached the roof, Spider-Man waked over to the edge and turned around to look at the Avengers.

"We will see you tomorrow for training, come at 5:30." Steve said.

"Got it," Peter nodded "see you tomorrow." They couldn't see it, but Peter was grinning. He leaned backwards and fell until the last second when he shot a web onto a nearby building.

'I could actually get away with this,' he thought 'my internship shift ends at 5.' Peter's grin grew even wider as he swung back to the warehouse in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and his mask while carrying his suit in the black box.


	11. Avengers Assemble

**Hello everyone! This chapter is really long. Just ask in the comments if you don't understand anything that is going on and if there is enough questions I will make another announcement answering them or if there is only a couple I will answer them in Saturday's chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy and HAPPY THANKSGIVING (if you're from the US... cause I am)**

Monday morning Peter went to school and it was an average day. But when he went to Avengers Tower, he actually got to meet THE Tony Stark. He knew he already meet him, multiple times, but without the mask Peter was just a science kid from Queens. So honestly that made Peter only geek out a lot. The confusing part came when Peter said goodbye to Tony and left the tower, only to change in an close by alley way and come straight back.

"Hey Tin-Can." Peter said as he swung onto the balcony of the Avengers main level.

"Hey Spidey," Tony said as he opened the fridge to get food "Cap is going to train with you for your first day, he's already in the gym. Oh and your file that we're going to give S.H.I.E.L.D. is here." Tony said holding out a black folder that said 'Classified' across the front and then going back to the fridge.

"Thanks," Peter said taking the folder and opening it. "Man, you guys weren't kidding when you said you had nothing on me. I could have gotten this from the jerks at the Daily Bugle."

"Other than your abilities that you told us via text yesterday and identity guesses, we really only have public knowledge on you." Tony said pulling out a yogurt cup.

"So… you've already declared I am not Logan Riff or Peter Parker." said Peter with a smile that Tony couldn't see.

"Yeah… we made an algorithm with all the info we have on you a couple days ago and those were the two names we got, neither checked out." Tony said with a sigh.

"Bummer," said Peter sarcastically "well anyways I better not keep Steve waiting." he handed the folder back to Tony and got into the elevator and let JARVIS take him to the gym.

-Line Break-

3 hours later and Cap was finally done throwing Peter around the gym like a rag doll… thankfully. The only reason Peter was getting the crap beaten out of him compared to Cap is because they were working on hand to hand… so no web shooters and shield. Let's just say that Peter never learned how to fight and Cap was trained in the military.

"Over time you will get better, even if it doesn't feel like it right now." said Steve as they got into the elevator and went back to the Avengers main floor. When they got there, everyone was eating food that they had gotten when Peter and Steve were training.

"Hey guys, Spidey you wanna stay for dinner?" asked Bruce.

"Thanks, but I have places to be and people to see." said Peter as he walked over to the balcony, jumped up on the edge and spun around to face the Avengers.

"Thanks guys!" he yelled before falling back into the skyline of New York.

-Line Break-

Weeks passed going one like this, he would show up to the tower as Peter Parker, the intern, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. But, he would also show up to the tower as Spider-Man, the masked vigilante, everyday of the week (except for the first Saturday, which was May's funeral… that was hard for Peter, but he couldn't bring it into his Spidey life) at around 5:30, which is after Peter Parker leaves on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

Peter used the money from his intern job at Stark Industries to buy food for himself and he would wash his clothes at his apartment (making his trips irregular so CPS wouldn't know when to come), they warehouse had a sink that he used the water from to clean up and that was really how he was living. It wasn't great, but it was ok.

Everything was continuing on a smooth track, until the Avengers got a call from Nick Fury. There was a mission, and from what Peter understood from the phone call on the burner phone from Tony, it was something about an… Ultron? Tony had also said Fury wanted him to join the fight so that S.H.I.E.L.D. could get as much info on his abilities as possible. Tony had told Peter the previous day that he didn't need him to come back until Tony called him, Peter assumed that the call would come a little while after they got back to the tower. So that's why Peter was currently on the roof of Avengers Tower getting ready to get on a Quinjet to god knows where (they told him but he was freaking out too much about going on a jet to register what they were saying). It was a Friday afternoon and it was officially spring break, so Peter didn't need to worry about missing school if the mission got a little out of control.

When they got on the jet Peter just quietly sat in the farthest seat from everyone else, buckled in tightly, and pulled his knees up to his chest. He watched everyone else start to socialise with each other and chose against talking to anyone, he just worked on steadying his breathing and tried not to focus on the fact that they were thousands of feet in the air. He started to examine all of the Avengers in their uniforms (with his eyes towards them and not his head, he didn't want to be creepy by just staring at them and they couldn't see his face so eyes it was). He saw Cap is decked out in his navy blue suit with his shield on the back, Natasha had her black agent suit with guns and knives basically everywhere, Clint had his bow and quiver, Bruce and Tony were just wearing his normal clothes (Bruce was there just in case a 'Code Green' was called and Tony took like, 2 seconds to put on the armor), and Thor had short hair, asgardian armor, and no hammer? weird. Tony eventually noticed how on edge Spidey looked and decided to go talk to him After all, he jumped with every turbulence bounce and movement on the jet.

"Hey kid, how are ya doing?" Tony asked. Peter didn't respond so Tony snapped his fingers in front of his face, causing Spidey to shake his head in confusion for a second.

"Wha- of hey Tin-Can." he said. The jet shook again and Peter grabbed the handles of his seat.

"You do realize that the chances of dying in a plane crash are 1 in 11,000,000 right? It's the safest mode of transportation, you're more likely to die in a car crash." said Tony.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any better." said Peter awkwardly un-sticking his hands from the armrests.

"Uh-huh," Tony responded "well, we'll be landing in 5 minutes, so be ready." he then got up and went to put on his armor leaving Peter alone to make sure his web shooters were working.

-Line Break-

The fight was honesty insane right off the bat. There was robot-aliens flying around everywhere and only Spider-Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Scarlet Witch and Cap was there to fight the hundreds of them.

"Oh I wish I stayed in the ice." said Steve flinging his shield at 3 robots and catching it again.

"Cap, did you see where Wanda went?" asked Clint over the coms.

"Shi-Ugh!," yelled Tony "I found her."

"What's wrong?" asked Natasha

"Ultron did something to her, she is fighting against us now, I think he's controlling her." said Tony

"Just try and stay away from her, don't hurt her unless it's the only way," said Cap "Spidey, you stay away at all costs. You haven't had training with her mind games yet."

"Got it, Cap" said Spider-Man.

-Line Break-

The fight was winding down and almost all of the robots were gone. They were all tired, but they were holding up and could finish the fight without a Code Green. When Cap punched out the last robot, they had won and Ultron was nowhere to be seen.

"Anyone see Ultron?" he asked over the coms.

"Not here." said Clint

"Nor here." boomed Thor.

"Nope." said Natasha.

"Nada." said Spider-Man.

"He's gone Cap." sighed Tony.

"Okay, well, let's regroup so we can find Wand-." Cap said but was interrupted by a sudden blood curtailing scream coming from a hallway. The entire team bolted from their various positions towards the cry. When they got there what they saw was Wanda with her glowing red hands standing over Spider-Man, who was curled in a ball against the wall, screaming.

"Maximoff, STOP!" yelled Tony. She just looked at the Avengers and smiled.

"Looks like your little spider is more traumatized than he lets on to be." she said darkly. She had a green glow in her eyes.

"She's being controlled, she has no idea what she's doing." said Natasha.

"Hawkeye.." said Cap.

"Really? You want me to do it?" he asked.

"It's the only way." Cap responded. Clint pulled a bow from his quiver and shot it at Wanda, it electrocuted her and she fell backwards. Thor raced over and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Will Lady Maximoff be alright?" he asked.

"She'll be fine." said Clint sadly. They were all pulled back to what was happening when Tony spoke.

"Kid?" he asked Spider-Man softly.

-Line Break-

When Peter punched out the final robot around him, he took a second to breath and was about to look for more when Cap's voice came over the coms.

Anyone see Ultron?" he asked. Peter took a second to look around him before joining the other answers.

"Not here." said Clint

"Nor here." boomed Thor.

"Nope." said Natasha.

"Nada." he said.

"He's gone Cap." sighed Tony.

"Okay, well, let's regroup so we can find Wand-." Peter didn't hear Cap finish because he felt a painful rush of all the horrible events come to the forefront of his mind and he screamed. He saw Uncle Ben, Aunt May, Richard, and Mary.

 **(P.S. anything that is italicized is happening inside Peter's head, so even if it says 'he said' he isn't physically saying anything, it's all mental)**

" _You killed me." Ben yelled. He had a gunshot wound in his chest and blood was dripping from his mouth._

" _Uncle Ben?" he asked, tears soaking into the mask._

" _How could you kill me, I tried to help you!" he yelled._

" _I didn't mean to." Peter sobbed._

" _You're the reason we're all dead." yelled Richard._

" _Dad?" Peter questioned._

" _We died running from you and all the ruin you bring. You kill everyone you love." said Mary._

" _No… no, no, no." Peter cried._

" _I tried to love you, and all I got was killed because you couldn't save me." said May._

" _We all trusted you, and you killed us. YOU'RE A MURDERER!" yelled Richard._

" _KILLER!" chanted Ben. Peter covered his ears, but he could still hear them loud and clear._

" _Killer!... Killer!...Killer!...Killer!...Killer!...Killer!...Killer!...Killer!..." they all yelled._

-Line Break-

"Kid?" Tony asked Spider-Man softly. There was no answer.

"He doesn't look too good Tony." said Natasha.

"We need to get him to Bruce." he said.

"Bruce has 7 PhD's, I don't think any of them cover mental games." said Clint.

"Can he not use one on the Man of Spiders?" asked Thor.

"That's not how they work buddy." sighed the archer.

"We can't leave him here," said Cap moving towards Spidey and Tony "we at least need to see what Bruce can do." Cap picked up the small vigilante and they all walked to the jet.


	12. Uh Oh

**I DID NOT THINK THIS WOULD BE READY IN TIME! But I wrote it faster than I though so here is your new chapter!**

"Bruce!" Cap yelled as they jogged into the jet.

"What on earth happened?" Bruce asked as he took in the scene in front of him. He saw Cap carrying a distraught vigilante and Thor carrying an unconsious Wanda.

"Wanda got in Spidey's head." said Tony.

"Wanda?" Bruce asked.

"Ultron turned her against us." said Tony.

"What happened to her?" Bruce asked.

"I had to shock her to get her to stop hurting Spidey." Clint said sadly.

"When she wakes up, she should be back to normal, Clint, you did the right thing. You know Wanda would have wanted you to do it if she was hurting someone." said Bruce. Clint just nodded.

"As for Spidey over here," Bruce said walking over to Cap "he's going to be hyperventilating pretty soon if he doesn't calm down."

"What do we do?" asked Natasha.

"We can try to talk to him, but I don't think he can hear us, I think Wanda did more to him than even we are trained to handle, and he's hasn't trained with mind games yet." bruce said worried.

"Man of Spiders?" Thor tried. Nothing. However, his breath kept getting quicker.

"I need to sedate him, Natasha, get me that needle." Bruce said rolling up Spider-Man's sleeve.

"Here." she said handing it to him. Bruce stuck the needle in just below his elbow and pushed its contents in. Spidey's breath slowed to a little faster than normal, but Bruce was sure that was normal with his abilities.

-Line Break-

" _Killer!... Killer!...Killer!...Killer!..." they chanted._

" _Stop!" Peter yelled._

" _Why did you ruin our lives?" Ben asked._

" _We were perfectly happy when you weren't with us!" May yelled_

" _We never wanted you!" Mary and Richard yelled._

" _Ahhhhhhhhh!" Peter screamed, tears still soaking into his mask._

" _You're going to kill them too." Ben said._

" _Who?" Peter asked removing his hands from his ears and looking up at the 4 figures standing over his crumpled form on the ground._

" _Your Avenger friends." Mary said._

" _You're going to be the death of them, just like you were the death of us." May said._

" _You kill everything you touch." Richard said._

" _YOU KILLED US ALL!" Ben yelled. Everything faded into darkness._

-Line Break-

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Cap asked from the side of the hospital bed that was in the med bay. They had returned to Avengers Tower around 20 minutes before.

"His metabolism is fast, but we don't know how fast, so I have no idea when the sedative will wear off or what condition he will be in when he wakes up. They continued to look at the small figure in front of them, he was still in his Spider-Man uniform because of the whole identity thing. Steve had changed out of his uniform like the other Avengers while Bruce got Spidey into the med bay.

"Bruce, he was so light, he's just a kid." Steve sighed.

"He's small, that's for sure, I would estimate 19 or 20." Bruce said.

"I don't know, but how can someone so young be so traumatized by Wanda's abilities?" Steve asked.

"We have no idea who he is or what he has been through," Bruce responded "he could have been experimented on or abused." Steve looked at the mask thinking about what could have caused a happy chatterbox kid to be so hurt by powers that brought about your worst memories.

"Wanda said that he was more damaged than we thought, how can we help him?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, he'd have to trust us with basically his entire life story if we want to help him." Bruce sighed. Both men jumped when the heart monitor started to beep erratically.

-Line Break-

" _Peter!" Ben yelled "you can't get rid of us that fast."_

" _I loved all of you!" Peter cried._

" _You killed us." Mary said._

" _You should just stop trying to save people, you ruin their lives." May stated._

" _The people of New York hate you." Ben said._

" _Even the Avengers." Richard finished._

" _STOP!" Peter yelled._

-Line Break-

"He's having a panic attack." Bruce said.

"Can't you do anything?" Steve asked.

"If I sedate him then he'll just have another one the next time he wakes up, I can't." Bruce explained.

"How do we help?" questioned Steve.

"These things are usually helped by talking to a person and calming them down, but we know nothing about him." said Bruce.

"Bruce, get out." said Cap.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I'm going to take off the mask and talk to him. Get out." Steve said. Bruce practically ran out of the room when Cap finished the sentence using his 'Captain America voice'.

-Line Break-

" _THEY HATE YOU… KILLER… FREAK… MUTANT… MURDERER… LEAVE…" Peter's family yelled at them._

" _I didn't mean to." Peter cried._

" _You are a disgrace." Ben yelled._

" _Go away!" Peter sobbed._

"Kid?..." _Peter didn't know where the voice came from._

-Line Break-

Steve wrapped his fingers around the edge of the mask and was honestly surprised he could based on the last time he tried. He then pulled the rest of the mask off.

"It was Parker." Steve sighed.

"Kid?..." he asked. No response. "Peter I need you to calm down." Steve had and hand on Peter's shoulder and was shaking it slightly. All of a sudden, Peter's eyes shot open.

-Line Break-

Peter was blindly swinging his arms, and good thing he a) knew how to hold back his strength even when he's out of it and b) he doesn't have the best technique, because Steve got punched in the jaw and damn that hurt.

"Peter, I need you to breath!" Steve half yelled. Steve grabbed both of Peter's wrists forcing him to look at the soldier. Peter's eyes went wide and it was easy to see that he was confused.

"Steve?... where am I? How do you know who I am?" Peter asked truning red from lack of oxygen.


	13. He's How Old?

**I will probably be posting at around this time on Wednesdays and Thursdays all the time... well enjoy**

As all the loved ones calling him a murderer faded away, and his eyes shot open, everything was blurry and he could roughly make out a blond haired man standing over him. Peter started to swing his arms at the man, but obviously held back because he could kill at full strength, and he didn't want to do that. He then realized how little oxygen was in his lungs and the fact that he couldn't get any more in freaked him out immensely. He was still swinging his arms around at the man and felt his fist collide with something, but the man barely flinched and in turn grabbed both of Peter's wrists, ignoring the squirming teen.

"Peter, I need you to breath!" said the man. Peter's brain cleared enough at the mention of his name that he got his ears to focus on the voice, but he still couldn't see very well no matter how much he opened his eyes. He recognized the man as the one and only Captain America in civvy clothes.

"Steve?... where am I? How do you know who I am?" Peter asked. He couldn't breath and his lungs felt like shit because of it.

"I need you to focus on my breathing and calm down." Steve said calmly and then proceed to take in exaggerated breaths of air.

"I can't." Peter whispered feeling lightheaded.

"Yes you can, just try harder." Steve said obviously getting worried. But then Peter took in a struggling breath, which was enough for Steve. "Good, good. Keep going." he encouraged. After about 2 minutes of struggled breathing, Peter was finally breathing semi-normal.

"So, where are we?" Peter asked.

"Avengers Tower." Steve exclaimed. It was then that Peter reached up and touched his face and was disappointed to find no mask beneath his gloved fingers.

"Crap…" said the teen.

"Don't worry, I made Bruce leave before I took it off." Steve said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, your choices are yours to make, and if you don't want us knowing then we shouldn't try to find out. I didn't want to take off the mask, but I didn't see any other way and I won't tell the others who you are" Steve said.

"Thanks," said Peter "but I would have eventually revealed who I was to you all, so you might as well tell everyone. Plus it will create more trust between us"

"You sure?" Steve asked and received a nod from the teen "Ok, um well anyways, you can probably get out of here tomorrow and then we can talk about being a teenage vigilante." finished Steve.

"Look, I know I'm too young, but I can help people who need it." Peter said determined.

"We will talk about it tomorrow, but for now get some rest," said Steve walking towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow."

-Line Break-

As Steve walked into the main Avengers kitchen, he noted to himself that all of the main Avengers were there just talking about random things.

"Cap," said Tony "how's the kid."

"He's fine, but he's asleep now." said Steve getting a glass of water.

"And the mask, did you see who's under it?" asked Bruce.

"Ooooo, who is it Steve?" said Clint.

"Peter Parker." said Steve.

"What?," asked Tony "JARVIS bring up everything you have on Parker."

" _Yes, Sir."_ said the AI. A screen popped up in front of Tony.

"Spider-Man is a 16 year old sophomore!" exclaimed Clint, who was reading over Tony's shoulder.

"He has to be good if he avoided us and S.H.I.E.L.D. for as long as he did." said Natasha.

"How can the Man of Spider's be so young?" asked Thor.

"Thor," said Bruce "remember what we said about age differences?"

"My apologies Sir Banner, I momentarily forgot your teachings." explained Thor.

"Thor does have a point even if he didn't know he did," said Steve "Peter is too young for this job." everyone nodded.

"He's mentally older though." said Wanda, causing everyone but Natasha to swivel their heads in her direction in confusion, not knowing she had awoken.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I can remember what I did to him," she was starting to cry "I wanted to stop, but I couldn't." Wanda was full on crying now.

"It wasn't your fault, but what did you see, maybe it can help Peter." Steve said putting a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"He has no one, his parents left him at the age of 6, his Uncle bled out in his arms a close to a year ago, and his Aunt recently died in an accident." said Wanda.

"What did Ultron make you show him?" Natasha asked.

"I showed him them all calling him a murderer and that he killed them, but that he was also going to kill all of us." cried Wanda.

"Why would Ulton do that?" Clint asked.

"I think he subconsciously believes he killed his entire family, but Ultron brought it to the conscious part of his brain." said Wanda.

"This isn't good." said Tony.

"He's going to think he's a murderer." said Bruce.

"I've dealt with guilt, it's not something a 16 year old should have to deal with." said Tony.

"Did you see anything else?" Steve asked Wanda.

"He definitely has PTSD from being Spider-Man." said Wanda.

"A 16 year old with PTSD?" Clint asked.

"Is the Man of Spiders well?" Thor asked.

"Probably not." said Steve.

" _Sir, Peter Parker is having a nightmare."_ said JARVIS.

"Shit!" said Tony as he bolted toward the med bay. Everyone else stayed behind because they didn't want to freak the teen out.

-Line Break-

As Tony reached the door to the med bay, he could hear whimpers from inside the room and entered slowly, not wanting to scare Peter.

"Kid, you need to wake up." said Tony softly placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. After a few more seconds of urging for the boy to wake up, Peter's eyes snapped open.

"Peter, are you alright?" Tony asked the teen. Peter just cried so Tony wrapped an arm around the small high schooler and let his cry into his shoulder.


	14. Who's the good guys?

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, I just had a lot of schoolwork and I got stressed and TBH I got bored with this story. But I kept writing so here it is! I also wouldn't expect a new chapter on Wednesdays and Saturdays anymore, it's just too short of a deadline for me to write decent stories. Anyways, enjoy!**

When Peter awoke, he was staring at a white ceiling, he was starting to freak out until he saw none other than Tony Stark sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair next to the med bay bed.

"Shit…" Peter whispered to himself when he realized that he had freaked out in front of Mr. Stark and now the entire team of Avengers probably thought he wasn't good enough to be a superhero. He slowly slid his way out of the bed and used a nearby tablet to unlock a window, he also checked the time, it was Monday and 6:00 A.M. he had time to go back to the warehouse, shower, and head to school. He found his mask on a table and slipped it over his face, he climbed out of the window while shooting a strand of webbing towards a nearby building. He was gone.

-Line Break-

7:30 A.M.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Steve asked.

"He left. Poof. Adios." said Tony worried.

"He probably just went home. We can go get him." said Natasha matter-of-factly.

"Where does he live?" asked Clint.

"JARVIS?" Bruce asked.

" _The apartment Peter used to live in is paid for by the Queens area CPS, but the agency does not know his current address, however, he is currently at Midtown High School in AP Calculus."_

"Okay, we know the PTSD is probably at an all time high right now, we need to get him back here." said Steve.

" _Sir?"_ asked JARVIS.

"Yeah J?" said Tony.

" _S.H.I.E.L.D. has just sent a team of agents to go take Peter into custody."_ said JARVIS.

"WHAT?" yelled Tony "How did they figure out who he is? Why are they going after Peter?"

" _I don't know how they figured out, but it was not in the file you sent. From the message that I have been notified of from the helicarrier to the agents, it is because they see him as a threat."_

"JARVIS, get Fury on the phone now." said Steve

" _Yes Captain Rogers."_ said JARVIS. A few seconds later the director's voice was heard through the speakers.

"Avengers." sair Fury.

"Eyepatch," said Tony "why are you going after a teen?"

"Don't think that I don't have evidence that Parker is Spider-Man, so don't play dumb with me Stark." said the director.

"Nick, this is ridiculous, he's just a kid." said Steve.

"A kid who can lift more than you Rogers, and has a higher IQ than Tony and Bruce." said Fury. Steve was speechless

"Director Fury," said Clint "is there any proof he is threat? He has only helped New York."

"Power unchecked is waiting to be tampered with, he can be easily persuaded into trading sides at any given moment." Fury stated.

"He is an ally to the Avengers, you can't do this." said Tony.

"The only reason he is an ally to your team is because I allowed it so we could see what he could do, now that we have, we have deemed him a threat." said Fury.

"How are you planning on kidnapping a superpowered, genius kid in the middle of school?" Bruce asked.

"I have my ways." stated the director.

"We're going to save him from you." said Tony.

"My agents are nearly at his school Stark, how are you going to save him? And besides, I'm trying to save the world." with that, Fury ended the call.

"Natasha and Clint," said Cap "I am sorry to single you two out, but I need to know you are on our side."

"We're in, we may be assassins but Peter is an ally." said Natasha, stone cold as always.

"Okay, we need to get to the school as fast as we can, Bruce stay here and handle coms, Wanda you too, we don't know how Peter will act around you." the team nodded "Avengers Assemble."

-Line Break-

Trying to get through AP calc as a sophomore is easy when you're as smart as Peter is, but trying to get through AP calc as a sophomore who only sees his loved ones calling him a murderer every time he closes his eyes is extremely difficult. Well, call it Parker luck because that's what Peter was doing right now. Mr. Delman was in the middle of a lecture when the phone ring, making Peters sensitive ears ache at the obnoxious ringing. Being the good kid that he was, Peter focused on the tapping of his pencil so that he couldn't hear the conversation over the phone.

"Peter…" said Mr. Delman as he hung up the phone.

"Yeah?" Peter asked as the whole class looked at him.

"Can you go to the office, apparently someone is here to see you. Bring your backpack" said the teacher while getting back to his lesson. Peter stood up and grabbed his belongings and headed to the office.

"Um, hi. I'm Peter. Apparently someone is here to see me." Peter told the secretary.

"Yes, they've suggested to speak to you alone. They're in that office." she said while pointing to an office to the right.

"Thanks." Peter said as he walked to the door. But as soon as he touched the handle, his spidey sense buzzed.

"Weird." Peter said as he pushed open the door, he was going to have to be careful. There were two men standing in the room.

"Mr. Parker." said a decently tall man in a black suit once the door was closed.

"That's me." said Peter, still feeling uneasy because of his spidey sense.

"We're from Queens College, and we wanted to come here to offer you a spot in the class of 2024." said the other man.

"Okay… why." questioned Peter.

"The college board has noticed your exceptional grades and wanted to personally offer you a spot." said the first man.

"I don't graduate high school until 2020, why come now?" Peter asked.

"We thought you would like to start exploring our campus and get to know some of the courses you can chose." said the second man. "We would like to take you there now."

Peter's spider sense went so crazy he almost flinched.

"I'm good, I've got calc. Thanks for the offer though." said Peter moving towards the door.

"Mr. Parker, we must insist." said the first man.

"No. Thank. You." exclaimed Peter. The first man pulled out a gun and fired. But instead of a bullet and a loud bang, it shot a dart and barely made a sound (even for Peter's sensitive ears). Peter dodged the dart.

"Stand down." said the second man as he pulled out his dart gun and Peter got into a fighting position.


	15. Hello Mr Parker, I'm Nick Fury

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it longer because a lot of you suggested it.**

"JARVIS, hack into the security cameras, I need to see what is happening" half screamed Tony as he flew as fast as he could towards Midtown High.

" _Sir, it seems that Mr. Parker and two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are fighting in an office."_ said JARVIS as he pulled up the security camera footage on Tony's helmet screen.

"Why is he not in class?" asked Tony.

" _Based off of earlier footage and sound, they said that they were from Queens College."_

"Well played Fury," sighed Tony "Cap, what's the ETA for you guys?" They had all gone in the Quinjet, but Tony decided his suit was faster.

"3 minutes." said Steve.

"Bruce, how far am I?" asked Tony.

"1 minute and 30 seconds." said Bruce.

"Let's hope the spider can hold his own." said Clint.

-Line Break-

Peter and the agents were in a standoff. Damn did he hate the fact that today was the day he forgot his web-shooters at the warehouse.

"What do you want from me?" asked Peter.

"We know you're Spider-Man, we need you to come with us." stated the first man.

"Sorry, I have to be in AP History next period." joked Peter.

"It wasn't a question." said the first man again and he shot a dart which Peter dodged and stuck to the ceiling.

"We are with S.H.I.E.L.D. and we were told to bring you in." said the second man. All hell broke loose. Peter was dodging darts left, right, and center, and he was really thankful for his spidey sense and training in that moment. There was a huge crash, causing Peter to look over his shoulder which meant he couldn't dodge the punch that threw him head first into a shelf of books.

"Tony?" Peter asked. He felt like he was going to throw up.

-Line Break-

" _Sir, Mr. Parker has a major concussion."_ said JARVIS.

"Shit." muttered Tony.

"Stark." spat one of the agents.

"Fury's agents, leave or would you rather fight me?" Tony asked bitterly. And of course being the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that they were, they decided to fight Iron Man. Around 45 seconds later, the rest of the Avengers entered through the hole in the wall as Tony finished the two agents, leaving them unconscious on the floor.

"Where is Peter?" Cap asked.

"He's right-" Tony turned to find a certain teen missing.

"Shit." said Natasha.

"JARVIS, what happened?"asked Tony.

" _Sir, while you were occupied with the two agents, Nick Fury took the concussed and confused Mr. Parker."_ said the AI.

"Project the footage." demanded Tony. The video showed Fury stepping through the hole in the wall, injecting a clear liquid into an already dazed and half-conscious Peter, picking him up from the floor and simply walking out of the building while Tony was fighting the agents.

"Fury knew Stark was going to get here first and was going to be distracted taking out the agents." said Clint.

-Line Break-

Peter was only slightly aware that a fight was happening around him, and he knew it was between two agents and Tony. But he couldn't really follow the fight, his head hurt way too much to be thinking that much. All of a sudden his spidey sense started to buzz, making Peter want to throw up even more, and when Peter turned his head, he saw a large pirate wearing a leather jacket. Because of his pounding head, the time it took to realize what was happening was too slow, and the pirate stuck him in the neck with a needle.

"Wha-" Peter tried.

"Mr. Parker, I finally get to meet Spider-Man." and then everything faded to black.

When Peter came to, he was able to ignore his throbbing head and actually see clearly, the light did hurt his eyes but he was used to it with his enhanced sight. He was tied to a chair on a quinjet, but when he pulled at the restraints they didn't even budge.

"That won't do you any good." said the pirate.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, trying to sound older than he was.

"Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D." simply stated the man.

"So… you're the director who wanted me in the first place." said Peter.

"Correct." Peter continued pulling at the restraints.

"Those are meant to hold a person stronger than Captain America, or in other words… you." said Fury.

"How sweet, I got custom build restraints, you must really care." mocked Peter.

"You have no idea how much we need you to stay with us." said Fury.

"Where are we going?" asked Peter.

"To the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier." stated the director, who then turned and walked to the head of the jet. Peter nearly had a panic attack.

-Line Break-

Back at the Avengers tower, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce sat in the main living room.

"How are we going to get him back?" ased Steve.

"We can't just waltz in, now that they are on the helicarrier it is going to be 10 times harder to get Peter away from S.H.I.E.L.D." said Clint.

"What if we used you two." said Bruce pointing at Clint and Natasha.

"Fury will never let us near the kid." stated Natasha.

"We need to think of a plan." said Tony.

"We should have just left him out of all of this when we found out he was only 15." said Steve.

"It was too late at that point Cap." said Clint sadly.

"But how long did we know he was on the younger side before we de-masked him. We all subconsciously knew he couldn't be a legal adult." sighed Steve.

"We brought him into this mess and it's our job to get him out of it. Now, how are we going to get onto the helicarrier?" siad Tony determined.

-Line Break-

When Peter was taken to a prison sized cell with four metal wall, a metal door, and no windows, he knew S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't want anything good. It had been around 30 minutes and Peter was insanely board. That was until Nick Fury opened the door, stepped in the cell, and closed the door behind him.

"Peter Parker." he said.

"What." said Peter annoyed.

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D. has deemed you a threat, you aren't allowed to leave." said Fury.

"WHAT. You're kidding me right?" asked Peter.

"No." responded the director.

"But I'm fifteen." stated Peter.

"A fifteen year old who is stronger than Captain America, smarter than Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, and is just waiting to be turned bad, not to mention we don't know most of your abilities and how much greater they can become." smirked Fury.

"So I'm S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new weapon." stated Peter.

"Only if the time comes." said Fury.

"This is kiddnapping!" yelled Peter.

"Actually, you are under legal age. So when S.H.I.E.L.D. approached the CPA of Queens, they allowed us to be your foster home for the time being." Peter's jaw dropped.

"There is no way the CPA allowed that." he said.

"We have agents that used an address, fake backgrounds, and all necessary requirements to be foster parents, all we needed to do was say that we found you on the street and decided to take you in." stated Fury.

"The Avengers will come for me." he said.

"We can handle them." said Fury as he walked out of the room and closed the big metal door.

-Line Break-

"If I go through this air duct, I can get to the control room." said Clint as he pointed at a map of the helicarrier.

"How are you going to take care of the guard in there?" asked Steve.

"I'll light a fire in the lab, and with the radio frequency jammed, he'll have to leave the room to tell the other agents where it is." said Natasha.

"Everyone know the plan?" asked Bruce, who received nods from the entire team.

"Let's go save Spider-Man." said Tony.

-Line Break-

Peter sat in the white cell alone for what seemed like hours, until finally the door opened and a man in a white lab coat stepped in.

"Mr. Parker." said the scientist.

"Who are you?" Peter asked as he stood up from his spot on the ground.

"I am Dr. Fray, the lead scientist on the helicarrier, I am here for a sample of your blood." said the man.

"No way." replied Peter.

"Kid, you have no choice." said Dr. Fray bitterly. Peter made a move for the door that was still open behind the man, but he was electrocuted by the scientist. This was no normal police taser, this was a high voltage taser, like higher voltage than Electro.

"Ow." moaned Peter from the ground. The man stuck a needle into Peter's arm, took his blood, and left the room.


	16. This Sucks

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I'm busy over here. Hopefully I will post the next chapter faster than this one. Sorry again. (P.S ik this sucks)**

Natasha and Clint landed on the helicarrier just like any other work day in their normal uniforms (which they wore for Avengers too), except it wasn't a normal day. They were about to betray their boss and go against S.H.I.E.L.D., which is an ally to the Avengers. To say it is bizzare is an understatement.

"Good luck Barton." said Natasha as she walked towards her office.

"Diddo." Clint added as he walked to the other side of the helicarrier to his office.

-Line Break-

"Okay, I'm ready." said Hawkeye as he sat at his desk waiting for Bruce to loop the security camera in his office.

"Same here." said Black Widow as she slowly walked down a hallway, then stepped into her office waiting for Bruce to loop the camera in her office so she could make her way to the labs even though the security camera showed that she was in her office.

"All clear." said Bruce. Hawkeye quickly locked his door and climbed into the air ducts and made his way towards the security room. Black Widow went back into the halls and stayed in the blind spots of security cameras and then got ready to light the lab on fire.

"Once I jam the frequency you guys need to act quickly, we don't know how long it will take for them to notice. The coms will still work because we're on a different frequency" warned Bruce.

"Ready." said Black Widow.

"I'm in position." stated Hawkeye.

"3...2...1... Go." said Bruce as he jammed the helicarrier frequency.

-Line Break-

It only took all of 30 seconds for the agents to realize that the frequencies were jammed, but they couldn't do anything about it. Once the lab was on fire, the plan was unfolding nicely. Cap and Iron Man landed to the helicarrier and started a sprint towards the main complex while fighting agents.

"He's in a reinforced cell on level 3 in the North hallway." said Hawkeye as he scrolled through the numerous security cameras. All 4 Avengers started to flat out run to said cell.

20 minutes of fighting and running later and the superheros had finally made it to the cell. When Iron-Man blasted the door open they found the Queens vigilante, but he was unconscious on the floor and his ears were bleeding.

-Line Break-

Peter was staring at the wall when a sharp ring filled the room. He could feel it vibrate through his body and shake his brain.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Peter as he grabbed at his ears to attempt to block out the sound. He felt the sound break his ear drums and before he passed out he felt the blood start dripping from his ears.

-Line Break-

"Kid…?" asked a concerned Iron-Man.

"Stark, I think it's the frequency that Bruce is using to block the communication." said Cap.

"What makes you say that Rogers?" questioned Iron-Man almost refusing to believe that they were hurting the kid.

"Because it's been bugging me this entire time, and I'm willing to bet that Peter's hearing is better than mine." said Cap.

"Shit." said Hawkeye.

"Bruce, what can you do about that?" asked Black Widow.

"I can't change the frequency now, I can only turn it off." said Bruce.

"But then S.H.I.E.L.D. will get their communication back." said Cap.

"We can't keep running this frequency though, it could seriously damage Peters hearing." said Iron-Man.

"Bruce, we can handle S.H.I.E.L.D. just shut down the frequency." said Black Widow.

"I just deactivated it, I don't know how long it will take." said Bruce, everyone turned to Cap.

"It's off." said Cap after a couple seconds.

"Okay, let's get Peter out of here." said Iron-Man. Once Cap picked up the teen from the ground, the four jogged out of the cell. By the time they were 20 feet down the hall, an announcement came over the speakers.

"ALL AVAILABLE S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENTS REPORT TO THE DECK." said Nick Fury.

"Fuck." said Tony.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Hawkeye.

"They're literally waiting for us." stated Black Widow.

"Bruce?" asked Cap.

"I just sent the coordinates of my quinjet to JARVIS which means you're going to have to jump to me.

"Ok let's-" Cap was cut off by a struggle in his arms. "Peter?"

"What's going on?" asked the teen as Cap lowered him to his feet and let go. Peter started to rub the blood from the side of his face.

"We need to go… now." they practically dragged Peter down the hall.

-Line Break-

Once the Avengers and Peter stepped foot on the helicarrier deck, they noted the wall of roughly 100 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents facing them with the one and only Nick Fury in the center front.

"Avengers, hand over the boy." stated Nick Fury

"Do you hear yourself eyepatch? You're asking for a kid to be your weapon." Iron-Man said.

"He can save thousands of soldiers lives." said the Director.

"He's 15, he'll have PTSD after one battle." said Hawkeye. Peter felt uncomfortable with all of them talking about him and he didn't even get a say because he was underage.

"Doesn't matter, I have legal custody over him." said Fury.

"What do you mean legal custody?" asked Cap.

"You don't even know do you?," Fury laughed. "ask your spider friend." They all looked at Peter for an explanation.

"Uh...well...about that…" Peter didn't want to give his entire life story in front of all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and he still didn't want to tell the Avengers either.

"He has no family left!" Fury yelled. Peter wanted to be anywhere else but there at that moment.

"What?" Black Widow asked.

"Which means he's ours." Fury said ignoring the question and stepping towards the super-teen about 10 feet in front of him. Iron-Man raised a blaster.

"Take one more step… I dare you." he said. Fury took another step and the fight started. Most of the agents were heading towards Peter and he was punching them all as lightly as he could (while still taking them out). He was ducking ad blocking and punching people at a rapid pace. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Avengers on the outside of the crowd trying to break through the wall of agents to get to Peter.

After 45 minutes, Peter was starting to get tired from the constant battle of agents, but they just kept coming. His spidey-sense was also going crazy because of all the threats around him, so that really wasn't helping.

When an hour had passed, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had apparently decided that enough was enough and pulled out a gun and started shooting at Peter. The problem is that he wasn't in the front, so agents were getting shot and Peter ducked. As soon as 10 bullets were fired, the gun stopped and so did all the fighting as everyone looked around shocked and saw that 3 people were dead and 4 more were hurt.

Peter fell to his knees and watched as blood pooled around the dead and the injured. An agent had grabbed Peter and held his arms behind his back, but Peter couldn't move, he sat on the ground as people started moving about.

Iron-Man had flown about the crowd and pointing a repulsor at the agent holding Peter's arms behind his back.

"Let go… Now." Iron-Man demanded. The agent let go and backed away from the teen who was in shock. Tony flew down and picked up the boy and back to the other AVengers, who were waiting at the edge of the helicarrier.

"Let's go." Cap ordered. One by one the team jumped over the edge and into the quinjet waiting just below it. Tony flew into the quinjet and sat Peter down in the nearest chair.

"Let's get out of here." He told Bruce, and they took off towards the tower.


	17. What's Wrong?

**Hey everyone! IIIIIII'mmmmmmm Baaaccckkkk. I decided to finish this chapter today because where I am the weather is a rainy and snowy mess and I can't do anything else. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING! ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**

The flight back was uneventful for Peter. He pushed himself into a corner as soon as the dropped into the quinjet and hadn't moved since. The world moved in a blur of sound and movements around him, all he could think about were the agents that died because of Peter. His parents were right. They all died because of him.

-Line Break-

Needless to say, Tony was worried. He stole glances at the spider teen every once and a while, but had decided to give him his space. Peter sat on the ground in the far corner of the jet, away from everyone else.

"Tony?" Steve asked.

"What's up, Cap?" Tony responded.

"I'm worried about him." Steve said concerned while looking at Peter.

"Same here, we're the Avengers and have no idea how to help one kid." Tony sighed.

"Sam might be able to help him, but this looks serious. Like PTSD serious." Steve said.

"Once we get back to the tower, we'll let him get some sleep and see if we can help him in the morning." Tony suggested and Steve agreed.

"5 minutes." Bruce called from the driver seat. They all made their way to seats and continued talking (there was no need for seat belts- if anything it was more dangerous because it restricted their movements), except for Peter who put his head on his knees and tried to push the thoughts of the people dead because of him to the back of his mind.

The jet touched down on the roof of the tower and they all stood and awaited the opening of the jet doors. Tony glanced at Peter and noticed he hadn't moved yet and still sat with what looked like the weight of the world on his shoulders. Tony was about to go talk to the kid, but Peter stood and leaned against the wall, still looking at the floor, and awaited the opening of the doors. Once they opened Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve left the Jet. Peter moved for the exit and Tony stepped next to him and walked in sync with the teen, hoping to strike a conversation.

"Hey Pete." Tony said. No answer.

"Uh… look," Tony continued "I think you should stay here and get some rest before we do the mission recap and talk about some other things-" he was cut off when Peter suddenly lifted his head at an alarmingly fast pace and locked eyes with Tony with a completely serious face.

"You mean my parents, or lack thereof. Or maybe the fact that I am a weapon that secret organizations just can't wait to get their hands on." Peter said with red rimmed eyes.

"Kid-" Tony tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Peter pulled back with his enhanced speed. Tony was worried by how close Peter looked to a breakdown, he was also worried by how erratic Peter was.

"No Mr. Stark, there is nothing you can say to me," Peter stepped closer the the edge of the tower "I have no family because everyone I get close to dies. My mom, dad, aunt, and uncle are _dead_ because I loved them. I can't get close to you guys or you'll all die." another step towards the edge. Tony noticed the steps along with the fact that Peter didn't have his web shooters.

"Kid, how about we go inside and talk about this." Tony put his hands up in surrender to show he only wanted to talk.

"I'm not _human_ Mr. Stark. I can't just change my DNA. I'm not a 'kid' I'm a mutant, an outsider who has more bullies than friends." there were tears streaming down Peters face now.

"Pete, please calm down." Tony begged. Peter took another step closer the the edge.

"Mr. Stark, you don't get it. I'm not human, I am a weapon. I am literally _wanted_ by secret agencies at the age of 15. To boot, everyone I love dies, I can't be calm." Peter was practically screaming and was dangerously close to the edge. But all of a sudden his spidey sense flared. Peter turned and caught an arrow before it hit his chest. Peter only had a second to feel betrayed before a needle dislodged itself from the arrow and planted itself in the middle of Peters chest.

"Wha-" Peter said as his head started to spin and Tony raced forward to catch him and lower him to the ground. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint (holding his bow) jogged on to the helipad and stood 10 feet from where Tony and Peter sat on the ground

"Mr. Stark...please." Peter pleaded.

"I'm sorry kid, but I promise we will help you." Tony whispered before Peters eyes fluttered shut and his head lolled to the side. Steve then moved forward and took Peter from Tony's arms and carried him into the tower with Tony and the others in silence right behind him.

-Line Break-

When Peter woke up, he examined the room he was in with his eyes. It had tan walls, with a large TV, a white couch, an amazing window that overlooked New York, and two doors (one was a closet and the other lead to the hallway). Peter laid in a king sized bed that had two night stands on either side, but they were both pushed away from the bed and looked recently moved based on the indents in the carpet. It was then that Peter remembered how he ended up in this situation. _Clint and the rest of the Avengers._ He lifted his hands to pull away the bed sheets and then they just stopped. Peter looked down to see what stopped his hands, both of his hands were chained with metal cuffs that connected to the headboard of the bed with about 2 feet of chains.

"Oh you've got to me kidding me." Peter mumbled. He pulled at the chains and they didn't budge. There wasn't even a sound to indicate that they were moving anytime soon. Peter was astonished by his inability to break the metal. Then the door opened and Steve walked in.

"They're vibranium. It's what my-" Steve started, but was cut off.

"Shield is made out of, ya I know," Peter bitterly finished and leaned his head back so he was looking at the ceiling "how'd you even get it? I was under the impression that T'challa had all of it."

"Tony called T'challa and arranged the restraints and a vibranium bed frame to be shipped over immediately, and once he explained the situation, T'challa agreed." Steve said.

"Now what Steve? I'm going to be locked in Avengers Tower for the rest of my life?" Peter questioned bitterly making eye contact with Steve. He sat on the edge of Peters bed and sighed.

"Peter, we're all here for you, and believe it or not, we're trying to help you." Steve said.

"Keeping me locked up like some kind of animal isn't going to help me!" Peter screamed.

"It's only temporary, until we know you won't try anything." Steve looked at the door, obviously expecting someone. Peter's jaw dropped when he realized who Steve was expecting.

"No, nononono. Absolutely NOT. I am not going to talk to a shrink." Peter protested.

"Sam isn't a shrink, he's part of the team and just wants to understand what you're going through." Steve insisted.

"You may be able to chain me down, but you can't make me talk." Peter said.

"Peter, it's for your own benefit. If you don't want to talk just listen." Steve said. An awkward silence hung in the air until the door opened and Sam walked in the room.

"Mind if I take over Steve?" asked Sam.

"No problem." Steve said. He then got up and went to the door, he made eye contact with Peter before closing the door behind him. Sam went to the closet and pulled out an all black foldable chair and set it down with the back of the chair facing towards Peter's bed and then kicked his leg over the chair and sat with his arms folded on top of the back part of the chair.

"So, you're the Peter Tony has gone on and on about?" Sam asked.

"In the flesh." Peter siad.

"We haven't really met yet, I'm Sam Wilson aka Falcon." Sam held out his hand.

"Peter Parker." Peter reached for Sam's hand but the chain stopped it before he reached it. Peter inhaled and exhaled deeply in frustration and Sam reached out to cover the distance Peter couldn't.

"So what's been going on lately Peter?" Sam asked.

"You mean other than my dead relatives blaming me for their deaths in their dreams, S.H.I.E.L.D. kidnapping me, being a hated vigilante by JJJ, and missing school because I'm being held against my will by the Avengers? Nothing much." Peter said sarcastically with a shrug.

"We get that this situation isn't fun or idele Peter, but they told me about the suicide attempt." Peter looked down.

"Please," Peter pleaded "I promise I will work to get better, just take off the chains." Sam thought about it for a second and then pulled out a little key from his pocket and unlocked the chains.

"Thank you so much Mr. Wilson." Peter said with a genuine smile.

"Tony's going to have some ground rules if this is going to work." Sam informed.

"As long as it's not those stupid handcuffs." Peter sighed.


End file.
